Konoha City
by avatargrl11
Summary: Basically a story about crime-filled Konoha City. Read inside for specification.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ****THIS STORY DOESN'T REALLY FOCUS ON ANY PARTICULAR CHARACTER, BUT SOME CHARACTERS ARE GIVEN MORE ATTENTION THAN OTHERS. SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CAN GET PRETTY DARK IN SOME INSTANCES.**

**P.S.:****I'M GOING TO TRY TO FOLLOW PARTS OF THE STORY LINE FROM NARUTO, BUT FOR THE MOST PART, IT'S GOING TO BE ORIGINAL. ALSO, I'LL BE FLAMING SOME CHARACTERS IN THE STORY, BUT I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I START FLAMING THEM.**

* * *

**KONOHA CITY:**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

* * *

A 16-year-old girl strode through the headquarters of the ANBU Police Force in Konoha City. She stopped in front of a desk where two men were playing poker. "I'll raise you five bucks." One of them looked up. "Well, well, well. Look who's home. It's our favorite redheaded spy." She glared at him. "Shut up, Kotetsu. Is the Captain in?" The other man smirked, leaning towards her with a seductive smile on his face. "Give me a kiss, and I might tell you."

Two seconds later, he went flying across the room, crashing into a filing cabinet. Another man screamed. "I JUST FINISHED SORTING THOSE! KARIN, HOW COULD YOU?!"

"DON'T BLAME ME, BLAME THAT PERVERT!" Just then, another man entered the room. "ENOUGH!" Everyone looked over at him. Karin approached him. "Captain, I have the updates for the last two weeks." Ibiki nodded, taking the file from her. "Good." Izumo ran over. "Captain, make her apologize! She ruined my files!"

"I told you, it's Genma's fault!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"If you weren't such a pervert, this wouldn't have happened!" Ibiki's eye started twitching. "EVERYBODY, SHUT UP, OR I'LL DOCK YOUR PAY FOR A MONTH!" That shut them up. "Good. Isn't it nice when we can all get along?" He sighed and turned to go back to his office. "Someday, I'm gonna go insane from this place."

* * *

Across town, a young girl stared out at the lake in front of her, her eyes full of longing. She jumped when she heard a voice speak behind her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She whirled around to see a tall man come out of the shadows behind her. "I-Itachi! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Isaribi, if someone else had seen you-"

"I know, I know. You don't have to give me the same old lecture." Itachi stepped closer. "Actually, I think I do. You could be hurt if someone saw you, maybe even killed. That's why nobody knows your last name. That's why you live in a separate home from your brother. It's for your own safety." Isaribi crossed her arms. "Whatever. I've heard this a million times. I don't need to hear it again." Itachi's eyes softened. "You're so much like your brother. Just as stubborn. But you don't have that violent streak in you."

"Who says I don't?" Itachi laughed. "Isaribi, you'd never hurt a fly. Now, let's get you home." He placed his arm around her shoulder, not noticing her blushing a deep red.

* * *

That night, a young raven-haired girl stared up at the moon. She jumped when she heard a chilling voice speak behind her. "Little girls shouldn't be out so late,un." She whirled around to face a blond teenage boy with blue eyes smirking down at her. "Deidara! Don't scare me like that!" Deidara chuckled, approaching the young girl, plopping himself down beside her. "You know, you really should get home before your dad realizes you're gone, yeah."

"Like I care." He looked over at her. "Hanabi. Do you seriously want him restricting you even more, ne?" Hanabi scoffed. "Like he could do anything worse."

Deidara laughed under his breath. "Well, I could think of a few things, un."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Well, like him not letting you go anywhere without a bodyguard. And that would mean we wouldn't be able to hang out anymore, yeah." She looked away. Hanabi and Deidara had met two months ago, and had started hanging out every other night after that. "Hanabi, you've got to be careful. There's only two more days until the end of summer vacation, hm." She crossed her arms. "I know. I'll be starting freshmen year." He turned to look at her. "That's not what I meant. It's gonna be even more dangerous for you once school starts, un. Your father is the head of a weapons company. Three major crime rings are looking to be his sole client, and they will do whatever it takes to make that happen, hm." Hanabi scowled. "You would know, seeing as you're a member of one of said crime rings." Deidara got up, hurt in his eyes. "Goodnight, Hanabi."

"Deidara, wait!" He had already left.

* * *

**WELL, THAT'S MY FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ****THIS STORY DOESN'T REALLY FOCUS ON ANY PARTICULAR CHARACTER, BUT SOME CHARACTERS ARE GIVEN MORE ATTENTION THAN OTHERS. SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC. **

**WARNING: THIS STORY CAN GET PRETTY DARK IN SOME INSTANCES.**

**P.S.:****I'M GOING TO TRY TO FOLLOW PARTS OF THE STORY LINE FROM NARUTO, BUT FOR THE MOST PART, IT'S GOING TO BE ORIGINAL. ALSO, I'LL BE FLAMING SOME CHARACTERS IN THE STORY, BUT I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I START FLAMING THEM.**

* * *

**KONOHA CITY:**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

* * *

Two days later, an alarm clock started ringing, piercing the silence of the bedroom of a teenage girl. That is, until said teenage girl threw the alarm clock across the room, shattering it. "I hate mornings." She heard a chuckle behind her, and instantly lept out of bed, pulling a gun out and pointing it at the doorway. She sighed and lowered it when she saw who it was. "Damn, Kimimaro! You should know better than to sneak up on people carrying guns!"

Kimimaro laughed as he entered the bedroom. "Kin, I think I could hold my own. So, you ready, Detective?" Kin nodded. "Just give me a couple minutes. I'll be right out." Four months ago, Detectives Kin Tsuchi and Kimimaro Kaguya had infiltrated Orochimaru's crime ring, working their way up the ranks. Kimimaro stepped outside, locking the door to the apartment behind them. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

Hinata looked over at her younger sister, who had been considerably quieter than usual as she stared out the window of their limo. Hinata smoothed out a nonexistent crease in her skirt, took a deep breath and spoke. "H-Hanabi, you seem awful quiet. Is e-everything all right?" Hanabi didn't turn to face her or respond. "A-Are you worried about starting high school?" No response. "H-Hanabi?" Neji spoke up. "Hinata." He gave her a look that said "Let it go", and Hinata fell silent, looking at her sister with worried eyes.

As Hinata stepped out of the limo, she heard a shout. "HEY, HINATA!" Hinata's long-time crush, Naruto Uzumaki, came running over, followed by Sakura, one of her friends. "Long time no see! How you been?" She blushed a deep red. "I-I've been all right." Hanabi chose this moment to step out of the car, catching Sakura's notice. "Hey, Hinata, who's this?"

"O-Oh, that's my s-sister, Hanabi. Hanabi, this is Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." Hanabi eyeballed the two. The pink-haired seemed decent enough. Then her eyes landed on Naruto. "You're Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yep! Nice to meet'cha!"

"I wish I could say the same. However, I expected my sister to keep company with more intelligent forms of life. A houseplant, for example." Sakura snickered. Naruto frowned, trying to process what Hanabi had just said. "Huh? HEY!"

"H-Hanabi, that wasn't very nice." Neji sighed. "You three go on. I'll get Hanabi to her first class." Neji checked her schedule, and led her away.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto and Hinata stepped into Math Class, where Sakura was immediately ambushed by Rock Lee. "Sakura! Please be my girlfriend!"

"No way, Bushy Brow! Sakura's MY girlfriend!"

"Knock it off! You two are way too weird for me to consider dating!" Ino chuckled as she walked over just then. "That's harsh, Sakura." The door opened, and they sighed. "Here goes another lovely Math Class with Guy-sensei."

* * *

Later on in the quad, Shikamaru yawned, flopping down on the grass as Choji chowed down on lunch. Ino frowned. "Do you ever stop eating?"

"You really want to know?"

"...No." Sakura laughed. "Relax. We've only got two more subjects till school's over." Naruto brightened. "Yeah! And I heard we're getting a new English teacher!"

* * *

As they made their way to their next class, English, Ino turned to Naruto. "So who's this new teacher?" Shino spoke up. "From what I've heard, he's from a private school for advanced students."

They had been waiting fifteen minutes after class started when the door finally creaked open, and the teacher stepped into the class. "Hi, everybody. I'm your new English teacher, Kakashi Hatake." By this point almost all the girls in the room were eyeing Kakashi hungrily. Sakura was practically drooling at the sight of him. He began taking roll, and Ino's breath hitched in her throat when he called her name, rendering her unable to speak. "Ino Yamanaka?" Sakura looked over at Ino. "She's here, sir."

Kakashi nodded. "Right. Miss Yamanaka, I expect to see you after school to discuss your lack of attention."

* * *

"What was that all about? You totally spaced out in there!"

"S-Sorry." Sakura grinned. "But I can't say I blame you. Hatake-sensei's pretty hot. I envy you." Ino frowned, looking over at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on! You get spend time alone with him after school!"

"Sakura, he's a teacher. Even if I _was _interested, I couldn't do anything about it."

* * *

Ino nervously made her way to Kakashi's office after school. She took a deep breath. "Okay. Nothing to worry about." Ino pushed the door open to see him nowhere in sight. She sat down, and waited, nervously glancing at the clock every now and then. After half an hour, Kakashi finally entered the room. "You're late."

"Sorry about that. I got lost in this school. Rather large, you know." He crossed his arms, leaning up against his desk, and Ino tried hard not to stare at his six-pack clearly defined under his skin-tight t-shirt. "Now, Miss Yamanaka. About your lack of attention this afternoon." Ino bit her lip. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"Hm." Kakashi looked unconvinced. He walked closer to her. "Miss Yamanaka, I'm sure you realize I'm not ready to believe that." Ino looked down at her lap.

"Before I transferred here, I taught at a private school."

"Yes, sir."

"An all-girl's private school. That's the reason I transferred." Ino frowned, puzzled. "Sir?"

"It was an all-girl's private school. I couldn't get the students to pay attention because they wouldn't stop staring at me. I hoped it would be different here. I was wrong." Ino didn't know how to react. He looked over at her. "But I trust I won't have to expect such behavior from you?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Kakashi nodded. "Good. You can go." She got up, relieved. "And, Miss Yamanaka?" Ino paused at the doorway, her hand on the knob. "I'm holding you to your word."

"Yes, sir." With that, she left, her heart pounding.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ****THIS STORY DOESN'T REALLY FOCUS ON ANY PARTICULAR CHARACTER, BUT SOME CHARACTERS ARE GIVEN MORE ATTENTION THAN OTHERS. SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC.**

******I'M GOING TO TRY TO FOLLOW PARTS OF THE STORY LINE FROM NARUTO, BUT FOR THE MOST PART, IT'S GOING TO BE ORIGINAL. ALSO, I'LL BE FLAMING SOME CHARACTERS IN THE STORY, BUT I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I START FLAMING THEM.**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO KNOW, KARIN'S UNDERCOVER NAME IS CASSANDRA "CASS" DONNELLY; KIN'S IS JENNIFER "JENNY" BERNARDI; AND KIMIMARO'S IS ERIC WINTERS.**

**(I'M FLAMING TEMARI FROM HERE ON OUT!)**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CAN GET PRETTY DARK IN SOME INSTANCES.**

* * *

**KONOHA CITY:**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

* * *

The next day, Isaribi made her way through the halls, nervously glancing around every now and then. Just then, she bumped into somebody, and fell backwards onto the floor. An annoyed, condescending voice spoke. "What's your problem?" Isaribi looked up and froze. It was Temari Sabaku, a member of one of the wealthiest families in Japan, perhaps worldwide. She was one of the most popular girls in Konoha City High School, but also the cruelest. "Why don't you watch where you're going, you little brat?" Isaribi looked down. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Temari scoffed. "You think I'm going to accept your apology just like that?" She slapped Isaribi across the face, and Isaribi cried out. Temari then started punching her. Temari went in for another slap when somebody grabbed her wrist. "Back off! She didn't do anything to you, and you're beating her up for kicks?"

Temari sneered. "It's none of your business, bitch." Kin smirked. "Oh, it is now." She sent Temari flying across the compound, crashing into a tree. Temari lept up, launching herself at Kin. Kin rolled out of the way, knocking Temari's feet out from under her. Naruto spotted them then. "Fight! Fight!" Immediately, a group of students formed around Temari and Kin, some cheering Kin on, others rooting for Temari. Eventually, Kin had Temari pinned to the ground, one arm behind her back. "Get off me, you bitch!"

Just then, Iruka showed up. "All right, break it up!" He pulled Kin off of Temari while Kankuro restrained his older sister. "All right, both of you have detention for a week."

What!? You can't do that!"

"I most certainly can, Miss Sabaku. Now you two get to class."

* * *

Later on, Hanabi was making her way to Science class with the wonderful Ebisu-sensei. She sighed. How she hated that man. Just then, she spotted Deidara leaning up against some lockers, laughing at something Sasori had just said. She waited until Sasori had left, then approached. "Deidara?" He looked down. "I want to apologize for what I said. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have, hm." He smiled. "But I forgive you, yeah." She grinned, then looked down at her watch. "Oh, shit! I'm late for Science! See ya!" Deidara chuckled, watching her run off.

* * *

As Ino entered Gym, Kankuro came over. "Hey, lovely. Care for a date with the devilishly handsome Kankuro Sabaku?" Ino rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Kankuro. Could you get to be anymore of a playboy?" He grinned devilishly. "Wanna find out?" Ino scoffed, pushing her way past him. "Not in a million years. Besides, you aren't anywhere near devilishly handsome, as you so put it. A slug's more attractive than you." Kankuro looked put out, then spotted Sakura. "Hey, beautiful. Care for a date with the devilishly handsome Kankuro Sabaku?" Just then, he accidentally stumbled, his hand landing on her left breast.

A stunned silence fell, and then..."PERVERT!" He went flying across the gym, crashing into the opposite wall, leaving a smoking crater.

* * *

Isaribi was heading for her next class when she met Itachi in the hallway. "Isaribi, what happened to your face?" She touched her jaw, rubbing it. "It's nothing. I ran into a door." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Isaribi. You have a black eye and you're getting a bruise on your jaw. And...did someone slap you?" She looked down. He sighed. "Come on. I'm taking you to the nurse's office."

He dragged her into the nurse's office. "Nurse Shizune." Shizune looked up. "Yes?" Her eyes fell on Isaribi. "Let me guess. She got into a fight. One-sided, right?" Itachi nodded. "All right. I'll take care of it. You better get to class." Itachi left, and Shizune turned to look at Isaribi. "Let's take a look."

Iruka came in, supporting an unconscious Kankuro on his left shoulder. "Hey. Got a package for you, Shizune." She nodded. "Right. Set him down over there." She looked over at Kankuro and winced. "He get mauled by a tiger?" Iruka shook his head. "Nope. He touched Sakura's breast in Gym, and, well...you get the rest." Shizune sighed. Out of the many females at the high school, Sakura was the one of the most volatile, tying with Temari. "Okay, I'll get to him after I'm done with her." Iruka shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, and Shizune looked up at him expectedly. "What is it, Iruka?"

"Oh, um, nothing." Shizune shrugged, and turned back to Isaribi.

* * *

That night, Karin entered the base of Taka, and headed for the living room. She saw Sasuke and Suigetsu lounging on the couch watching a football game while Juugo was sprawled out on a chair in the corner, immersed in a book. She dropped her duffel bag on the floor, immediately alerting them to her presence. Karin threw herself down on the couch, curling up next to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke. What's the score?"

"12 to 10. 4th quarter's winding down. Only a minute left." The game finished, and Sasuke smirked. "Pay up, Suigetsu." Suigetsu swore as he pulled out a hundred bucks and handed it over to Sasuke. Karin ran her hand over Sasuke's chest as she nibbled on his ear, and he smirked up at her. "Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Karin nodded. "Whatever you say." He carried her out of the room, her legs wrapped around his waist. Suigetsu chuckled. "Man, wish I could hit that. Bet she's real good in the bedroom, right, Juugo?" Juugo's book went flying at Suigetsu's head as Juugo stalked out of the room. "What? What'd I say?"

* * *

A little while later, Karin crept into the kitchen, trying to find her way to the fridge in the dark. Unfortunately, she bumped into a large object, which landed on top of her, knocking the wind out of her. "Cass?" She looked up. "Juugo?" He got off her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think-ow!" He knelt down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"My ankle." He put pressure on her ankle, and she yelped in pain. "Sorry. Looks like it's sprained." He scooped her up, placing her down gently on the couch. "What did you need from the kitchen?"

"I was just looking for some tea and something to eat." Juugo nodded, and headed back to the kitchen, quickly returning with tea and some ramen, sitting down opposite her. "You're lucky it was me who made the food and not Suigetsu." Karin laughed. "Yeah, his food is lethal." Juugo studied her for a few minutes, then finally spoke. "Cass, why do you hang out with Sasuke?"

"You mean, why do I constantly fuck him?" Karin drank the last of her tea. "Well, probably because he's hot." She wasn't about to tell him it was because she was an undercover cop trying to break their crime ring. Juugo looked away, clenching his fists. "Cass, you do realize he's sleeping with at least three other girls." Karin shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

Juugo exploded. "He shouldn't treat you like that, Cass! He shouldn't treat you like you're just something to be used and thrown away when he's done with you!" Karin smiled at him. "Don't worry, Juugo. I can look after myself." She stood up to go back to bed, and hissed in pain, and Juugo scooped her up. "Thanks, Juugo." He smiled down at her. "No problem." Once Juugo shut the door to her bedroom behind him, he leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

* * *

As Itachi walked Isaribi home that night, he looked over at her. "Isaribi, will you please just tell me what happened?"

"I already told you."

"Isaribi." She looked down at the ground. "Temari." Itachi frowned. "She did that to you?" Isaribi nodded. "Please don't tell my brother. He'll just do something stupid." Itachi sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Fine. I won't tell Kisame. _Yet. _But if something like this happens again, I'm going to tell him."

"Thanks, Itachi." She looked back at him at she entered her apartment, and gave a weak smile.

* * *

**WELL, NOW YOU KNOW WHO ISARIBI'S BROTHER IS! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ****THIS STORY DOESN'T REALLY FOCUS ON ANY PARTICULAR CHARACTER, BUT SOME CHARACTERS ARE GIVEN MORE ATTENTION THAN OTHERS. SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC.**

******I'M GOING TO TRY TO FOLLOW PARTS OF THE STORY LINE FROM NARUTO, BUT FOR THE MOST PART, IT'S GOING TO BE ORIGINAL. ALSO, I'LL BE FLAMING SOME CHARACTERS IN THE STORY, BUT I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I START FLAMING THEM.**

**I REALIZE THAT I SAID THIS STORY MAY GET DARK IN SOME INSTANCES. HOWEVER, AT MOST IT WILL ONLY GET SLIGHTLY VIOLENT.  
**

* * *

**KONOHA CITY:**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

* * *

A young brunette stepped into a small diner, shivering and soaking wet from the rain outside. The owner of the diner looked up, scowling. "You're late for your shift, Matsuri."

"I know, and I'm really sorry."

"That's the third time this week. If you're late again this month, you can count on being out of a job. Now, go get into your uniform, and get to work." Matsuri nodded, heading for the back. A green-haired girl looked up and grinned as she came into the locker room. "Hey, look what the cat dragged in."

"Very funny, Fu. Let's go."

"Wait. Your hair's still wet." Fu handed her a towel and helped her get it as dry as possible. "Okay. Now, let's go." The two girls stepped out into the diner, walking around as they took orders from the various customers.

* * *

Matsuri sighed, flopping down on a bench in the locker room. "Man, that was a nightmare. All those screaming kids...I thought my head was gonna explode!" Fu laughed. "You think that's bad? I had to deal with all those bossy old hags!" She screwed up her face and did a rather good imitation of a bossy old woman: "'Waitress, I asked for no ice!' ' Waitress, I said I didn't want any fries with my dinner!'"

Matsuri snorted, and the two girls looked up as their boss entered the room. "Matsuri, get back out there. We have an important customer." Matsuri nodded, heading for the door to the front room.

She stopped at the table where the customer was sitting with his face buried in the diner's menu. "Can I take your ord-" She stopped short as he put the menu down and looked up at her. Sitting before her was Gaara Sabaku. He was the youngest son of Ari Sabaku, the C.E.O of Sabaku Banking Company, the largest banking company in the country.

Matsuri took a couple of deep breaths, and continued, trying not to let her voice shake. "Can I take your order, sir?"

"Yes. I'll have the turkey sandwich with a side order of french fries, and maybe some tea." Matsuri stared at him for a few seconds, then scurried off to get his order. By the time she came back, her hands were shaking uncontrollably. "Are you all right?" She gasped, looking over at Gaara to see him staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

Matsuri placed his dinner down on the table, avoiding his eyes. "Here's your food, sir." She scurried off, leaving a confused Gaara staring after her.

* * *

Matsuri collapsed onto her couch, running her fingers through her hair. "Oh, man. What was he doing at a restaurant in the slums of Konoha City?"

She glanced around her and sighed. "Speaking of the slums..." Her apartment was hardly what you'd call a suitable place to live. The electricity hardly ever worked; the furniture was all patched up and worn-out; and the water kept giving out when she was in the middle of a shower. She had to work overtime every day of the week to pay rent and the bills, and was on the brink of losing her job because she was so exhausted all the time. On top of all that, she wasn't attending school because of her job that she just might lose.

Matsuri grabbed the only book she had: a photo album of her family. She flipped open to the first page and tears filled her eyes as she smiled sadly down at the photo of her parents. They had been killed a year ago during a robbery that Matsuri had witnessed when she was 14. She'd been sent to a orphanage, but left 2 weeks later. Since then, she'd been on her own.

* * *

"Please, just give me another chance!" Matsuri's boss crossed his arms, frowning down at her. "I've already given you plenty chances, Matsuri! Look, I warned you that if you were late again, you'd lose your job. You'd better start looking for a new job." Matsuri stared after him as he walked off.

Fu looked up as Matsuri came into the locker room. "He didn't cave, huh?"

"Nope. Looks like I'm out of a job." Fu stood up, hugging Matsuri. "Don't worry. I'll help you look."

"How am I gonna pay the rent?" Fu smiled. "You can live with me until you find a new job, okay?" Matsuri nodded slowly. "Thanks, Fu."

* * *

Fu walked down the street from her job when a voice called out her name, and she turned around, grinning. "Hey, Naruto. What's up?" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Just wanted to ask you something. You know that friend of yours from your job? Natsumi or something?"

"Matsuri."

"Yeah, her. Do you know where she is?" Fu nodded. "She's been living with me ever since she lost her job." Naruto winced. "Sorry to hear that. Anyway, a friend of mine wants to meet her." Fu arched an eyebrow. "Oh?" She smirked. "Is he sexy? Maybe we can double-date." Naruto laughed, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "Well, she'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Matsuri looked up as the door opened and Fu stepped in. "Hey, Fu. You're back early."

"I know. I brought some visitors." Matsuri laughed. "Well, if it's Naruto, tell me so I can hide the instant ramen."

"He brought a friend." Matsuri raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Who is-" She turned around and froze like a deer in the headlights when she saw Gaara standing there. She gulped, and said as calmly as she could, despite the fact her voice was shaking, "W-Who's this?"

"Oh, right! Matsuri, this is Gaara Sabaku. His dad's the head of the Sabaku Banking Company." Naruto grabbed her arm, grinning. "Anyway, Fu and I have a reservation at Ichiraku's. See ya!"

With that, he dragged Fu out the door, leaving a terrified Matsuri alone with Gaara. After a few minutes, she finally regained her ability to speak. "U-Um, would you like s-something to eat?"

"No, thanks." She nodded, shuffling her feet awkwardly. "I heard you lost your job. Sorry." Matsuri's head snapped up, and she stared at him. "How did you-"

"Fu told Naruto, and he told me."

Matsuri bit her lip. "Why'd you come here anyway?" Gaara shrugged. "I don't know."

Matsuri ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but...somehow I can't picture you being here in the first place." Gaara cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, your family is one of the most influential families in Konoha City, not to mention the country. Quite frankly, I don't think they'd approve of you hanging around a girl like me. Thanks for coming here, but maybe you'd better go." He frowned at her and left the apartment without another word.

* * *

**I KNOW I ONLY FOCUSED ON MATSURI AND GAARA IN THIS! I'LL PUT OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS AS WELL! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
